


The Host

by AutisticWriter



Series: Haiku Poems [14]
Category: Total Drama
Genre: Character Study, During Canon, Gen, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: For all of his annoying quirks, Chris is actually a rather good host.





	The Host

Chris McLean. A self   
absorbed, irritating man.   
But the perfect host.


End file.
